Life Or Death
by Venemous Vengeance
Summary: Three best friends; Bella, Alice and Rosalie get lost on the road . They meet 3 stranger and ask for directions. They can't help but feel something is wrong. And when they stumble upon 2 paths they don't know which to take. the road to life or to death?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Guys we are lost Rosalie announced dejectedly

"Great, just great!" I whimpered. "I said lets take the regular route but noooo there is a shorter one!" I muttered

"Sorry," Rosalie apologized, "but I always take this route I don't know what went wrong!"

"Well stop moping around." Alice interrupted. "Let's find someone to ask for directions"

"Ok" we agreed.

We drove around until we found this car parked over. 3 guys were standing outside smoking. I lowered the window pane. "Excuse me," I said as I stuck my head out the window." Do you know where the north 101 exit is?" I asked.

An extremely gorgeous triple turned to face me. I was speechless. they were all very pale and had perfect angular features. But what shocked me most were their eyes. They were deep black and had crimson around the edges. They looked at Rosalie, Alice, and I like we were food or something. It seemed like ages until one of them responded. It was the bronze haired one.

"Sure just follow us." he said in a velvety voice. All of the god-like creatures piled into a silver Volvo.

"Shouldn't be a problem." I said still dazed. I stuck my head back inside.

"Rosalie, Alice, they said to follow them" I said. I felt like I was in a trance.

"Just follow the silver Volvo," I continued, pointing to the car that was now in front of us.

RPOV

I was worried. I knew that shortcut like the back of my hand. it always was right. I felt as if someone tampered with the signs. Like we were being stalked. Just then Bella popped her head back inside

"Rosalie, Alice, they said to follow them" she said. I felt like she was in a trance.

"Just follow the silver Volvo," Bella continued, pointing to the car that was now in front of us.

I was confused. Bella never hyperventilated. Who would or could put her in that state. One look at them was all i needed they were luring and inhumanely beautiful. Somewhere I knew that this was dangerous and wrong, but that part of me was buried deep. I turned the keys and started following the shiny car ahead of us. The silver Volvo that contained inhumanely beautiful creatures.

APOV

Rosalie followed them in silence. We all sat in silence. We were still at awe. Almost instantly, we found ourselves at an intersection.

"Wait!" I called out to Rosalie and Bella. " Stop!"

Rosalie pulled over and cut of the engine.

" Guys how can we trust them?? Some part of me is telling me that this is bad. But another part of me is telling me to go and follow them!"

Rosalie and Bella nodded their heads in unison. They seemed to be enduring the same battle in their heads. Just then a certain silver Volvo backed up. The window pane rolled down.

"Are you people coming or what?" the strong muscular guy of the triple said. They didn't wait for an answer. They just sped off to the left.

UNKNOWN POV

When we smelled the scent we had almost gone insane. We were about to take them right then and there. But we didn't want to be exposed. So we set it up. We messed around with their 'shortcut' .we staged it so we were the first people they'd meet when they went looking for directions. We were going to lure them to somewhere dark and drink them dry. We didn't care about staging their deaths. The scent was all that mattered. The maddening scent. Never in our existence have we ever came upon one this tasty. Or should I say three this tasty… We saw them debating weather to follow us. Stupid humans. They wouldn't escape. They couldn't. They were lucky to have made it this far alive, without us killing them; breaking their necks; drinking them until we were satisfied…Patience. We looked at them from the rear mirror. They were still debating. We backed up the car. One of us rolled down the window,

"Are you people coming or what?" he mocked. And with that we drove left we knew they would follow us… they can't resist.

THIRD PERSON POV

The girls sat there in what seemed like years . It was only 5 seconds to be exact. They knew not which road to take. They couldn't decide. Instinct told them right, their mind told then left. They knew not which was correct. The girls kept changing their decision. Most questions on the road always end up to this, right or left. Or in this case, death or life?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

** this is my first fan fic, so please review!! i want to know what you ppl think. i hope you liked it. just so you know these are human blood drinkers. they are as i hope you have guessed: edward, jasper, and emmett. Each one of the girls are one of the boys's singer. hope you didn't waste your time in reading this . love farah.**


	2. Chapter 2

To all those readers who have actually followed up with me until now.

I am not very active on fanfiction,particularly by the fact that i don't like breaking dawn very much. but i have moved on and am writing two other stories. they have nothing to do with fanfiction, i am sorry to say. however if you have enjoyed any of my stories, i suggest you read them. I find then the best of my works yet.

i apologixe for putting your hopes up that i have fianlly updated, but i am tired of fanfiction. i hope you do check out my stories on Fiction press however.

Bloody Rose  
He was engaged to the most sought after bachelor of the ton, Rose Ellenwood. the most beautiful, the most perfect woman anyone could have. He was also handsome but he couldn't compare to her. No one could. But he had one thing she didn't. Humanity.

link: .com/s/2583010/1/Bloody_Rose

Reality Sucks  
Whenever your life starts to go on track the fates always have to go and ruin it! God, i hate the fates, whoever those bitches are. from hateful brothers and best friends, i now have gorgeous vamps and hunters on my tail. but stupidly enough...i like it... kind of.

link: .com/s/2605296/1/Reality_Sucks

i hope you check them out!!!

Love,

Venomous Vengeance


End file.
